His Mission
by tigerlilystar
Summary: Harry has had enough of a life without parents. So he comes up with a mission: go back in time and warn his parents of Pettigrew's betrayal. But, like every plan, this one cannot be flawless. Will Harry do the trip alone? And to what will it lead?COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 Potion and thunder

**Disclaimer: **_Not mine, all Jo's!!!_

**A/N: And here I am, writing yet another fic. –grins- This one happens in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, and it has no connection whatsoever with the book.**

**Enjoy!**

& & & & &

I enter the Heads' common room, whistling joyfully. I haven't had this much fun in years! My dad is totally awesome and Hogwarts is as warm and welcoming as ever! I stop walking when I see Mum and Dad in the middle of the room, talking about something, looking concerned.

'Hey, Lily, James!' I say to them.

They stop talking and, after sharing a quick look with Dad, Mum turns around to me. She seems nervous about something, biting her lower lip and fidgeting with her fingers.

I walk closer 'What's wrong?'

She shares another look with Dad, sighs, then asks me, her deep green eyes gazing into mine 'Harry, we need to know… Are you in any way related… to any of us?'

I stare at her, then at Dad, and my eyes start fogging. So it's time.

& & & & &

My name is Harry. Harry Potter. I'm otherwise know as the Boy Who Lived. I am sixteen and a wizard. I stand up for myself, don't let anyone rule my life and I have two awesome friends.

But somehow, that isn't enough. When I go at Christmas to Ron's house, I see him and his family together and get jealous. I never knew my Mum or Dad, since they both died to protect me.

My greatest wish ever is to meet them, know how they were like. How they were like before they died betrayed by a rat by the name of Peter Pettigrew. He told Voldemort, my archnemesis, the location of my parents' place and he went there and… The result is a lightning scar on my forehead.

In every one of my years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I have faced a challenge. And at the end of every one, Ron – Hermione doesn't tell her parents of the dangerous battles taking place in the wizarding world – got letters from his family (or a visit) who were concerned of his well-being. What do I get?

Glory.

A glory I don't want. I would rather pass invisible only so I could spend some time with my parents. But they're dead, and that's impossible.

Or so I thought. I am now in my sixth year at Hogwarts and a wizard with a mission. This summer, while trying to escape the Dursleys, I formed a plan. Quite simple. I gave myself a mission: go back into the past and warn my Mum and Dad of Pettigrew's betrayal. Without him in the picture, they will be able to live.

Now, to accomplish this mission, I needed the help of my two best friends. I made some researches in the library, and found a potion called 'Past in a minute' that is supposed to take the one who drinks it back to the time they are thinking of.

In the beginning, both Hermione and Ron were reluctant, scared for my well-being. But when I made them understand why I needed to do this, they agreed to help me.

Three months later, after many attempts, we finally got the potion 'Past in a minute' ready, and I was ready to drink it.

It was a rainy autumn evening at Hogwarts, and the three of us were in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione holding a vial filled with a translucent liquid, covered with a bit of paper.

'Is that it?' I ask her.

We were alone in the common room, seeing as it was already midnight.

'Yes,' I see her answering hesitantly and I smile reassuringly.

'I'll be okay, Mione, I promise. I just need to do this. Please understand.'

'I do, Harry,' she says and she has tears in her eyes.

I step to her and give her a hug, which she returns. Then I turn to Ron, and pat him on the shoulder. 'You guys going to be okay?' I ask them both.

They nod, then attempt a smile. 'Sure.'

I nod back at them, then hold my hand to Hermione. She gives me the vial, and I take the little piece of paper covering its head off. 'See you guys when I come back' I tell them, then drink the potion –half of it – thinking as hard as I can '_1977'_.

First, nothing happens.

Then, I feel my stomach tightening, and my ears seem to be exploding. I fall on my knees, clutching my stomach and whimpering. I feel a pain like no other hit me, taking away my breath. I yell in pain, hear a thunder, then everything is silent.

I wait for a few seconds, then raise my head warily. I am in the same room, it's still raining, it's still evening, but Ron and Hermione are not there.

I grin, and whisper to myself 'I made it.'

Then, everything goes black.

& & & & &

Well, hope you enjoyed this first chapter, even though it was short. Next chapters should be longer.

_Review on your way out!_

_Tigerlilystar_


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting them and surprise!

**Disclaimer :** _Let's see… I'm not a millionaire, I haven't written a book and Harry Potter is _not_ mine…_

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the long wait… It's been crazy around here with school and everything. I know you've waited for this chapter so I'll stop talking about now and let you read.**

**Enjoy!**

_Previous chapter:_

_I wait for a few seconds, then raise my head warily. I am in the same room, it's still raining, it's still evening, but Ron and Hermione are not there._

_I grin, and whisper to myself 'I made it.'_

_Then, everything goes black._

& & & & &

First, I'm conscious of sitting on something hard. Then, my legs are numb. I try to move, but my whole body is stiff. My eyes snap open and I jerk myself up and look around myself fearfully, before I feel my heart calming down. I'm safe… I'm in the Gryffindor common room…

A grin spreads on my face and I sit on the floor, groaning as my bones protest. The room is empty, which seems odd. After my calculations, I should be in the year 1977, and it's October and a Saturday.

I frown as I gently stand up and look around myself. Why is the room empty then? It shouldn't be so early… I look at the clock above the fireplace, and see it's 12 a.m. The whole tower should be full by now.

Then I turn around and see the calendar on the opposite wall and make a face: no wonder no one's here! It's December 26th, a day after Christmas. Normally, almost every Gryffindor should be spending the vacation with his family at home.

Family!

The word rings in my head and I slap my forehead, only to wince because of the pain. What the hell is wrong with me? I didn't drink anything and I feel like I'm having a major hangover. Probably the after-effects of the potion…

I'm loosing time here. I should be looking for my parents… If they're still here, that is. If not, then this whole trip will have been a waste. I sigh, frustrated: what did I do wrong with the potion?

Uncertainly, I make my way to the portrait and get out of the common room. I look around me: the corridors are empty.

Now let's see… Where would I find my Mum and Dad on a Saturday afternoon, the day after Christmas?

I think about the little I know about them and figure that my Mum should be in the library. So, I make my way there. After what seems like an eternity, I finally find myself in front of the library doors and push them open.

I spend the next two hours wandering in the library – I never knew this part of Hogwarts to be so huge! – looking for my Mum, pestering against the infinite length of the stupid room and knocking down shelves and books in my haste. The bloody thing was like a maze!

Finally, I realize I wouldn't get anywhere like this and furiously make my way out of the library. I walk, not looking where I step and just as I turn around a corner, I bump into something solid. Swearing and rubbing my back where I had hit the floor, I get up and am about to make the other person hear a piece of my mind but—

— But I find myself in front of my own reflection. The person in front of me looks just as shocked and I take advantage of his moment of surprise to study him. He has the same unruly black hair as I do, but his eyes are hazel instead of emerald green. We're of the same height and our bodies seem to be cloned so much they are identical. His face has the same soft and sometimes rough features mine does and he holds himself with a casual I'm-hot-and-I-know-it attitude.

And in those seconds, I realize that the person in front of me is my Dad. The one who fought Voldemort that night to give my Mum time to escape with me. The one who died that night, his last thoughts on his family.

'I'm sorry,' he says, still mesmerized by our identical appearance. He shakes his head as if to stop ideas from coming to him and he smiles warmly 'I wasn't paying attention where I was going. Are you badly hurt?'

I shake my head 'no', not trusting my voice for now.

'I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?' he asks.

I nod, and speak 'Yes, I—', my voice comes in a whisper and I clear my throat 'Yes, I just transferred from the—' I try to find a name of another magic school 'International Academy of Magic.'

'Oh,' the guy in front of me says and he seems again to get lost in his thoughts. 'I'm sorry, my name Is James Potter and I'm in seventh year in Gryffindor. I'm also Head Boy along with the Head Girl, Lily Evans—' he gets a dreamy look in his eyes at her name, and my stomach turns around: my Mum… 'But I'm not being very hospitable. Come, I'll show you around and then you'll meet the Head Girl too, Mr…..' he trails off and gives me an expectant look.

'Harry Hortons,' I answer, happy to have escaped the interrogation for now. I know I can't tell them my real name… not yet.

'Very well then, Harry. Come along,' he grins, and then we go off in the opposite direction from where I came.

& & & & &

For the next two hours, he shows me Hogwarts and I pretend to be interested in the paintings and hallways. Truth is, I already knew all the stuff, so nothing was new.

'Why is Hogwarts so empty right now?' I ask Dad.

'Everyone is home for the Christmas break. Me and Lily are the only Gryffindors around, with a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Luckily, there's no Slytherin. You might want to be careful with them, Harry. They're just pureblooded bastards who think blood is the only thing that matters and whoever is muggleborn or half-blood is underneath them.'

'I know,' I answer and can't keep the bitterness out of my voice as I think of Malfoy. It was too late when I realized my mistake, as Dad had already turned around to face me, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

'You do?' he asked me.

'Um, yeah, I…' I trailed off, not knowing what to say, then I got an idea 'I read it in 'Hogwarts, A history'. My old history teacher made us read some books and I read that one for extra credit. It told all about the rivalry between Gryffindors and Slytherins.'

James nodded, and he seemed to believe the story 'I have a feeling you and Lily will get along just fine. She loves to read _anything_, and I do mean _everything_.'

We laugh at this, and my heart stings with pain: why did he have to die?

Seeing my sudden sad expression, Dad asks worriedly 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing,' I say. 'I just miss my friends a lot…'

He smiles understandingly 'Well, I'm sure we can't replace them, but you're welcome to hang with me, Lily and the Marauders as long as you want.'

I grin and then put on a fake mocking expression 'The Marauders, eh?'

Dad smiles kind of sheepishly 'Yeah, Remus came up with the name… You'll meet them all when they come back from the holidays.'

I nod, and we keep walking in a comfortable silence. Then, I remember something and decide to ask my Dad… See his reaction a bit. 'Do you know any werewolves?'

I see him stiffen, and his voice is cautious when he answers 'Why would you think that?'

I grin mischievously at his back and decide that a little prank is in order. 'Well, I would have guessed… but right in front of me, glued on your back, is a piece of paper that says 'James Potter, werewolf lover'.'

His reaction is so quick and yet so ridiculous… He turns around and starts turning on the spot trying to get the 'paper' off his back.

I double over in laughter and fall on floor, clutching my ribs in pain.

Dad stops turning around and he looks at me, perplexed 'Why are you laughing?' It's not the question, but the way he said it – a bit mad, actually – that makes me stop.

As I get up from the floor, I put my hands up in mock surrender and say 'Easy, mate. It was just a harmless prank. There is no paper on your back, and before you punch me, I know a werewolf too.'

He stops in mid-action –his fist half-way to my face – and says, bewildered 'You do?'

I nod and say 'Yeah. Back at my old school, one of our teachers was a werewolf. He was the coolest teacher ever, even with his lycantrophy.'

My Dad's next action grabs me by surprise as his foot goes under mine and I fall flat on my back. He then puts another foot above my stomach, and pushes slightly 'Who are you?' he asks, his eyes burning.

I frown 'I told you, my name is Harry Hortons.'

'You say you come from the International Academy of Magic… How were you able to guess that I knew a werewolf?'

Now, I was lost. I have no clue what to tell him, and I realize I have to tell him the truth. 'The truth is, I—'

'JAMES POTTER, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?' comes a yell from behind Dad's back.

We both turn to look at the same time, and tough my vision is blocked by my Dad's leg, I hear him answering 'Lily! I'm not doing anything, I just—'

In the minute that follows, James is pushed roughly and he looses his balance and falls on his butt, just as a hand reaches to me, only to stop 'James? But you—'

I raise my eyes only to meet sparkling emerald ones and a mane of flamboyant red hair. The most beautiful creature stood in front of me… my Mum.

I get up stiffly, and help my Dad up to. Then, I turn to my Mum 'He wasn't doing anything. We were just having a friendly interrogation. I also asked him to help me practice some self-defense moves. My name is Harry Hortons, and I'm an exchange student from the International Academy of Magic.'

Mum eyes me for a few more seconds, before extending her hand and shaking my own. 'Pleased to meet you,' she says, and her voice is like music to my ears. Then, she turns to Dad, who's a bit in retreat 'James—' she starts, but he interrupts her as he steps forward and gives me a friendly tap on the shoulder.

'You heard Harry, Lily, I was just going to help him practice some self-defense moves.' At that moment, I knew he trusted me, even tough he knew I was hiding something.

She eyes both of us, then sighs and smiles 'Ok then. I'm not going to waste my time trying to understand the creepy behavior of teenage males. Are you hungry?'

Her question is directed to me, but Dad answers first 'You know me, I'm always hungry Lils. Let's go to the kitchens and grab a bite.'

I nod, and see them both share a tender look. I can't help but feel as light as a bubble: my parents are dating and I'm here with them. Life is indeed gentle.

& & & & &

Hours later, after Mum and Dad have gone to the Heads' common room, I find myself taking a stroll outside.

After leaving from the hallway, the three of us went to the kitchens, where we spent most of the afternoon talking. I told them about my friends and they revealed that they were dating. Then they told me funny anecdotes related to Hogwarts' teachers.

The afternoon went by really fast, and then they showed me the Heads' common room and Dad conjured another bed in his room, where I can later on sleep.

But for now, I need to walk and relax… The day has been amazing, and I feel happier than I have felt… ever.

Just as I keep walking, two hands suddenly place themselves on my glasses and I stiffen. I grab the hands – there's something familiar about them, I think – and turn around only to be met by the grinning face of—

& & & & &

_**smirks** Well, that's chapter 2. I thought a cliffhanger was in order… Lol. I'll update sometime next week… Who do you think Harry met?_

_In any case, you'll find out in the next chapter!_

_Review on your way out!_

_Tigerlilystar_


	3. Chapter 3 Friendships and male bonding

**Disclaimer : **_see previous disclaimer…_

**A/N: Hello!!! So sorry for keeping you waiting, but I wanted to post two chapters for Christmas, and it took me longer than I thought it would to write the chapters. So… Merry Christmas everybody!!!! And Happy Holidays to all!!!**

**Here's the first of the two chapters I will post today and tomorrow, before Christmas. The last chapter of this story will be posted on New Year's Eve. Be sure to check it out in your Christmas break!**

**Enjoy!**

_Previous chapter:_

_But for now, I need to walk and relax… The day has been amazing, and I feel happier than I have felt… ever._

_Just as I keep walking, two hands suddenly place themselves on my glasses and I stiffen. I grab the hands – there's something familiar about them, I think – and turn around only to be met by the grinning face of—_

& & & & &

'Ginny?' I look incredulously at the smiling redhead in front of me.

'Surprise!' she grins.

My stomach does this flip-flop thing and I find a grin spreading on my face in spite of myself. I can't believe she's actually here! And my Mum and Dad will get to meet her and— Reality check: she's not _supposed_ to be here!

'What are you doing here?' I ask her, worry making its way in my eyes. 'This isn't right. Ron will kill me when I get back and I'll never hear the end of it from Hermione and—'

She silences me with a kiss, which I return— yet again in spite myself. It's like my body won't listen to me anymore and I find myself wrapping my arms around her. I missed her… Merlin, I love her so much…

Me and Ginny got together at the end of last year, when, after Sirius died, she was the only one that could still make me smile and the only one I allowed myself to speak with. It was easier to speak with her for some reason than to speak with Remus, Hermione or even Ron. She understood me as no one had ever understood me. And little by little, I realized that I loved her and I asked her to date me.

Ginny breaks the kiss what seems like an eternity later, and I open my mouth to speak. She puts her index on my lips to silence me again.

'Before you scold me, Hermione knows.'

'She does?' I ask dumbly.

'Yes, you dummy. But come on, let's talk by the lake.'

So she took a hold of my hand and dragged me a few meters away by the base of the tree near the lake. There, she sat down and dragged me with her. After a small comfortable silence, I ask her 'So, Hermione knows you're here?'

Ginny buried her face in my shoulder and I hear her say 'Kind of…'

I frown, and suspicion creeps on my back. Ginny's as much a troublemaker as Fred and George, and she never listens to any rules at all. Nor does she tell anyone what she does. She says her private life is her own business, and that everyone should keep their noses out of it. So it kind of surprises me that she told Hermione she was coming here.

It takes a lot of deal for me to do it –I like feeling her head on my shoulder – but I push Ginny gently away and raise her chin with my finger. As I suspected, she was keeping her head down to hide the glint of mischief in her eyes.

I sigh and ask her 'Ginny, what did you do this time?'

She grins and says 'Nothing…'

'Ginny…' I emphasize.

She pouts, then seeing that it wouldn't change my mind, she crosses her arms over her chest and says 'It wasn't my fault. I heard you talking to Hermione and Ron one night about this plan of yours to go back I the past and I realized while listening that you were planning on going alone. It sounded like an adventure, and I wanted to come too. But I knew you wouldn't let me, so I resolved on finding my own way here. So, I waited until the night when you drank the potion and saw that you had only swallowed half of it. After you disappeared, Hermione and Ron both went to sleep, leaving the potion down. So I took the potion, but right before I could swallow it, Hermione came out of the Girls' dormitory and saw me. So she came down and wanted to take the potion from me, but I told her I wouldn't give to her and when she tried to use her magic, I, well, I bounded her with ropes. Then I drank the potion and found myself here.'

I'm pretty sure I was staring open-mouthed at her as she finished the her story. Then, I shook my head and looked at her as severely as I could 'Ginny! How many times do I have to tell not to—' But I wasn't able to continue and, seeing the oh-so-innocent expression on her face, I burst out laughing.

When I calmed down, she gave a huge sigh of relief and grinned up at me. 'So you're not mad?'

'How could I be mad,' I ask her 'when you're here with me? I couldn't be more happy, actually.'

I wrap my hands around her and she leans her head on my shoulder, smiling happily. We share a sweet kiss, then spend the rest of the night with me telling her what she had missed and describing the meeting with my Mum and Dad.

& & & & &

I stir and open my eyes to find that I am leaning against a tree and Ginny is still sleeping on my shoulder. I lean over and kiss her forehead gently, then watch as her eyes flutter open.

'Morning,' I grin.

'Morning to you too, handsome,' she says back and kisses me.

I was about to prolong the kiss when a mischievous voice came from somewhere above us 'We were wondering when you two would wake up.'

I started, but didn't stand up. Instead, I twisted my neck upside and found myself looking at my Mum and Dad sitting in the tree, leaning against its trunk. They must have seen the bewildered look on my face, because Dad grinned and said 'I know, surprising right? Lily Evans in a tree with my charming self… But what can I say? I can be very persuasive.'

Mum slaps him playfully on the arm and laughs 'Right. Keep dreaming, Potter.'

Dad puts on a mock look of pain and very dramatically says 'You wounded my heart, Lils. I'm going to die…'

He leans behind and I really thought he was going to loose his balance. Apparently, so did Mum as she advanced on the branch and took a hold of his arm 'James! You inconsiderate prat! You could fall and break your neck! Don't you ever think before you act?'

Dad sits properly on the branch and wraps his arms around her as he says 'Not when I'm around you, I don't.'

I arch an eyebrow and as they lean closer, clear my throat loudly. Dad groans and looks down at me 'Can't you give us some privacy?'

I smirk at him 'I guess we're even now.'

Dad grins and then gestures to Ginny, who has been watching the scene all along 'Care to introduce us?'

I shrug and grin at him 'I wonder if I should…'

Two laughs answer me from above and still grinning, I turn to Ginny 'Ginny, meet Lily Evans, the Head Girl of Hogwarts and the infamous James Potter, Head Boy of Hogwarts.'

Ginny grins and waves at the two, who wave back and say 'Pleasure to meet you.'

Mum then asks 'You changed schools at the same time as Harry, I suppose, right?'

Ginny looks uncertainly at me, and I answer 'Yup. We were at the same school and have been together for three months now. I suppose that, when I left, Ginny just couldn't help but to rush after me.'

Ginny smacks me on the head and I hear Mum chuckle above. I turn to my girlfriend and ask 'What was that for?'

'That, my dear boyfriend, was for acting as arrogantly as M—' my eyes widened, in fear that she would say what I thought she would, but she catches herself just in time and says 'as Draco.'

She turns her head sideways so that Mum and Dad can't see her and spits out, muttering lowly something like 'I can't believe I just called the Ferret by his name. Eurgh!'

I give her a huge grin when she turns around, but before I can say anything, Dad asks 'Who's Draco?'

Ginny makes a face and says 'An arrogant jerk that always used to annoy me and Harry with his 'blood purity'.'

Mum says 'Sounds a lot like Malfoy.'

My head snaps up and I ask 'Who?'

'Lucius Malfoy,' my Dad answers. 'He's in Slytherin and a bloody git. He thinks everyone who's less than pureblood is scum.' He shakes his head disgustedly at this and wraps and arm protectively around Mum 'But Lily here can beat him anytime in a duel.'

Mum blushes faintly, and I grin at her 'I'm sure you can.'

She smiles back and then asks Ginny 'How about you come with me and I'll show you around? That would give James and Harry some time for 'male bonding'.'

Ginny nods and then Mum turns to Dad, who sighs 'Don't tell me. You want me to get you down.'

'Please…' Mum says in a very good imitation of Sirius' puppy eyes.

Dad sighs very dramatically and then jumps off the tree by my side. He then looks up at Mum and yells 'Jump!'

I hear the branch move, then in a swift movement, Mum jumps off the branch and Dad catches her in his outstretched arms, before very gentlemanly deposing her on the ground.

Ginny stands up and so do I, tough I regretfully do so. I would have wanted to spend more time with her, but in a way, it's better for her and Mum to get to know each other.

After giving me a kiss –Mum did the same with Dad- the two redheads turned on their heels and walked to the castle, leaving me and Dad alone.

He turns to me with a mischievous smile and says 'You up for some Quidditch?'

I grin happily and we stroll of to the Quidditch pitch.

& & & & &

Well, this is chapter 3.Lily and James still don't know about Harry being their son, but it won't be long until they do.

_Chapter 4 will be updated probably tomorrow, or if not on Sunday._

_Review on your way out!_

_Tigerlilystar_


	4. Chapter 4 It's time and the truth

**Disclaimer :** _Not mine… Only the plot is mine !_

**A/N: And here's chapter 4. One more chapter to go, which will be posted probably on my birthday, which is the 2nd of January. –grins- Want to give me a present? Then review! Loads of them!**

**Oh, and for those who haven't found out yet, the title of the 7th book of Harry Potter is: 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows'.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, Everybody!!!**

**Enjoy!**

_Previous chapter:_

_He turns to me with a mischievous smile and says 'You up for some Quidditch?'_

_I grin happily and we stroll off to the Quidditch pitch._

& & & & &

For the past 4 days, I have spent all my time talking with Ginny, playing Quidditch with my Dad and discussing with my Mum. Life couldn't be greater, and Ginny agrees. My parents are the most awesome people on the planet! And it wasn't fair they had to die!

I take a deep breath and blink back my tears as I look from above in the sky at the castle. I have been practicing flying for the past 3 hours, it would be about time I went back. I miss Ginny, not to mention my stomach is grumbling.

I fly back to the ground and dismount my broom, then run up to the castle in a quick jog.

& & & & &

I enter the Heads' common room, whistling joyfully. I haven't had this much fun in years! My dad is totally awesome and Hogwarts is as warm and welcoming as ever! I stop walking when I see Mum and Dad in the middle of the room, talking about something, looking concerned.

'Hey, Lily, James!' I say to them.

They stop talking and, after sharing a quick look with Dad, Mum turns around to me. She seems nervous about something, biting her lower lip and fidgeting with her fingers.

I walk closer 'What's wrong?'

She shares another look with Dad, sighs, then asks me, her deep green eyes gazing into mine 'Harry, we need to know… Are you in any way related… to any of us?'

I stare at her, then at Dad, and my eyes start fogging. So it's time.

& & & & &

I knew this moment would come, but I still wanted to delay it. Because I know that, once I will have warned my parents, there will be no need for me to stay here anymore. The potion lasts only as long as I have done what I wanted to do. Then, my time here will end.

As I watch the faces of my parents, and their linked hands, I feel tears escape my eyes and run down my face.

'Harry…' Mum says and she takes a step closer to me.

I put out my hand and turn my head aside and wipe my tears. It's time, and I will do this without crying. I take a deep breath and am about to speak when the portrait swings open and in comes Ginny. She takes a look at my Mum and Dad and at my tear-strained face and in a few steps only, she's by my side.

'Is it… time?' she asks me, her eyes softly boring into mine.

I nod, blinking furiously to keep my tears back. She sees this, and her hand caresses my cheek. She whispers to me 'It's okay, Harry. Tell them, it's time they knew.'

Her hand finds mine and our fingers interlace. This only contact gives me a new courage, and I turn towards my parents. 'I—' I begin, but my voice is inaudible. I clear my throat and try again 'I have something to tell you.'

Their eyes are locked on me, and Ginny's hand gives me a reassuring squeeze. I gulp, then say 'We lied. Ginny and I, we are not from the International Academy of Magic. We come from the future.'

My Dad opens his mouth to speak, but Mum squeezes his hand and he closes it again. Their eyes are locked on both me and Ginny now. I go on 'My name is not Harry Hortons, it's Harry Potter. And you… are my parents.'

My Mum's eyes widen with realization and she escapes Dad's grip – who looks simply shocked – and takes a few more steps towards me. 'Of course…' she whispers as she eyes me. 'You look like James in every way, you even have his Quidditch talent. But those eyes…' She grins proudly and tears struck her eyes 'My eyes…'

Suddenly, without knowing how, we're hugging as if we never want to let go. The tears flow on both our faces and she tightens her hold on me. I hear Mum whisper constantly 'My son, my son…'

After what seems like an eternity, we part away and I wipe my face carelessly. Ginny's hand finds mine again and she gives me a reassuring smile. I smile happily to my Mum, who's green eyes shine with proud. I then turn my eyes to my Dad, and find him sitting on the couch, his head in his hands.

I share a worried look with Mum, but when she makes to go to him, I stop her and instead slowly advance towards him, leaving Ginny's side. I'm now merely 5 steps away from him.

'Da-James?' I ask, stopping myself just in time from saying 'dad'.

He raises his head and looks at me, his hazel eyes full of an emotion I cannot decipher. '_What_ did you want to call me?'

I bow my head, not looking at him and whisper 'Dad…'

He stands up and engulfs me in a bear hug, which I gladly return. He whispers 'Son.. My son!' he then pushes me away and looks at me better, his eyes surveying my face, my hair, and finally my eyes. He then resumes his hug.

He pulls away again, and his eyes lock on Ginny, then back to me and he grins proudly 'Looks like we both have an interest in redheads.'

I laugh, and then with a mischievous smile say 'And not only that…'

I reach in my sweater and get out a parchement my Dad recognized immediately. His eyes light and he looks from the parchement to me, and then to the parcheemnt again. 'You have it?'

I grin 'Yes. Marauder legacy.'

He slowly nods, his eyes not once leaving mine. I see in the deep of his eyes something shine, a flicker of… resignation? He can't know what I'm here to do… Can he?

I shake my head, then smile to him again. We hug again, laughing this time.

I am filled with a bubbly emotion I can only describe as unconditioned happiness. My eyes fill again with tears, and when Dad pulls away, he is crying too. He then turns to Mum and runs to her, then sweeps her off her feet and twirls her around yelling 'We have a son! Lily, we have a son!'

She laughs, a happy crystalline laugh that I now know I miss.

Ginny joins my side and I take her hand in mine.

'Are you okay?' she asks me softly.

'Yeah…' I say, and try not to choke. 'I just miss them so badly…'

Ginny gives me a sad look, and I look away from Mum and Dad.

They see this and Mum taps Dad on the shoulder, and he lowers her. They then walk to me and Ginny and Mum asks softly 'Harry… But where are we in the future? And why are you here?'

I gulp and tears come to my eyes again. I keep them back and say, keeping my eyes on the floor 'You… died… saving my life.'

& & & & &

_Short chapter, I know, but don't kill me please! The last chapter should be longer… At least I think so. It will be updated on the 2nd of January._

_Merry Christmas to all!!!_

_Review on your way out!_

_Tigerlilystar_


	5. Chapter 5 Promise and oath

**Disclaimer:** _As the last disclaimer, I'll say this one more time: only the plot is mine, the rest is all J.K.Rowling's!_

**A/N: So I decided to update sooner, as a gift to all of you for the new year to come. Here's the last chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

_Previous chapter:_

_I gulp and tears come to my eyes again. I keep them back and say, keeping my eyes on the floor 'You… died… saving my life.'_

& & & & &

Ginny squeezes my hand reassuringly, but not even that can keep my tears in. And it can't keep the flow of words either. Suddenly, I find myself telling them everything: their deaths, Sirius' imprisonment, my life with the Dursley, and how I miss them.

But I tell them the version the whole wizarding world knew until quite recently.

As I finish, I realize we have somehow moved to the couches and that me and Ginny are sitting on the opposite one my parents are sitting on. I take a deep breath and clumsily wipe my tears away. I raise my head to the faces of my Mum and Dad and see that Dad has his arms around a crying Mum, he too crying.

He gulps and clears his throat a little, then says 'But… Harry, Sirius would never betray us. He's been my best mate since we were 5. He could never betray me and Lily.'

Mum nods, and still crying, says 'I-it's true. He loves the two of us too much to betray us.'

I shake my head and say 'He didn't betray you, Mum. It was all a setup. You chose Sirius as your secret keeper, but at the last minute, he asked for you to change with Peter, saying it was too obvious for Voldemort. You did, and…'

I trail off, not being able to go on. Dad's eyes widen as they turn cold. 'That bastard!' he yells. 'He betrayed us to Voldemort!'

I nod, and again the words flow out of my mouth as I tell them the true story and my last five years at Hogwarts. By the end of it, I have my head in my hands and am sobbing desperately. Ginny is crying too, and I know she's crying for all I have suffered.

Suddenly, I feel a hand caressing my back and I look up. Mum and Dad have kneeled before me, and crying, were holding their arms open. Without a word, I dived in and soon enough, we are crying, holding onto each other as if we never want to let go.

I hear Ginny crying softly, and my hand finds hers. We cry together for what seems like hours…

I finally sigh and pull back, then look at Mum and Dad and, gulping, ask them 'So, what now?'

They look at me frowning 'What do you mean?'

I open my mouth to say something, but Ginny tugs on my sleeve. 'Harry…'

I turn to her and ask 'What?'

She wordlessly points to the window, and to the sky outside. I look there and tears once again spring to my eyes 'No…'

The sky outside had been sky blue only a few hours ago. Now, it was pitch black. I knew what that meant: the time to leave would come soon.

I turn my sad eyes to Mum and Dad, who look from the window to me and Ginny without understanding.

'The potion we took to get here,' I start to explain, 'Is called the "Past in a minute" potion. It—'

'Allows the drinker to go in the past to accomplish a deed. When that deed is done, the potion calls the drinker to his own time,' Mum goes on.

I nod, then sigh 'I came here to warn you about Peter's betrayal. My deed is done. The time to leave has come…'

Mum and Dad stand up, as do I and Ginny.

Our eyes are filled with tears, but we bravely keep them back. Dad then says 'We'll take care of ourselves, Harry, and we promise we won't die.'

I raise my eyes to meet his 'Promise?'

He grins a bit weakly and says 'Marauder's honor.'

Mum then leans forward and hugs me, and when she pulls back she bores her eyes deep in mine and says 'Whatever happens, know that we are proud to have such a son.'

I nod wordlessly, not trusting my voice to speak. I then turn to Dad, and he hugs me too. 'Take care of yourself, son, and we'll see you in the future.'

I nod again, and attempt a smile 'Sure.'

Mum then hugs Ginny, and she tells her 'We're glad that Harry has found someone to understand him. Ginny, remember this: Harry cannot defeat Voldemort without you by his side. May your love be everlasting.'

Ginny nods and two tears slid down her cheeks. Dad then hugs her and he says 'You're a fine Gryffindor, Ginny. And a _very _fine young lady.'

Ginny blushes pink at this, and Mum hits Dad playfully on the arm. We laugh softly, tough our hearts are not into it.

Ginny then joins my side, and our hands find each other. Dad wraps an arm around Mum and they smile at us through their tears.

I try to smile too, but I can't help but whisper 'Please don't die… For me…'

& & & & &

Thunder strikes, and I hear Ginny yelling. My head starts throbbing, and a pain explodes in the pit of my stomach. I fall on my knees, trying to catch my breath. The pain slowly subsides, and I can't hear Ginny anymore. I open my eyes and see white ground underneath me. I raise my head and see… heaven.

Or what I think to be heaven. Majestic green trees and gardens full of beautiful flowers, and under one tree, the most beautiful sight ever: my parents.

My eyes widen and, unknowingly, I start running to them. Soon enough, I'm by their side. They look up and I see they both look a few years older than I had just seen them. Their eyes lighten as they see me, but at the same time, there's a sadness hidden in them.

They get up and face me. I take in their clothes, they're both dressed in white. 'What—?' I ask them. Tears start rolling down my cheeks. 'What is this place?' I gesture helplessly around myself. 'And why are you here?'

My parents don't answer, only share a look. A bad feeling creeps on me, and soon enough it fills me. No… 'You're not… dead, are you?'

Once again, they both avoid my look, but their silence is enough of an answer. 'No…' I whisper. A sinking feeling pulls me in a pit of despair. 'NO!' I yell.

Dad takes a step towards me. 'Harry…' he tries.

I shake my head and take two steps back. 'No… No, no, no, NO! You cannot be dead! You CANNOT be dead! You swore you would be alive, you swore, you SWORE!'

Dad reaches me and, despite my protests, grabs me in his arms.

'No…' I whisper yet again as tears blind my vision and I hold onto Dad with all my might.

It takes some time, but I calm down and slowly pull away. My face is tear strained, that I know, but I don't care. I look at Dad and Mum – who has now joined his side – and ask 'Why?'

Mum tries softly 'Harry, we—'

'Why?' I interrupt her. 'You sentenced me to 11 years of miserable life and a destiny I don't want. WHY?' I try to calm myself, but my anger is too great. I've had it with people taking decisions in my place.

Mum sighs and then takes a few steps towards me. She places her hands on my shoulders and forces me to look her in the eyes. 'Because we have faith in you, Harry.'

'What?' I ask her, perplexed.

'After you left, we thought about what you said – about Peter's betrayal – for a long time, and in the end thought it best if we acted as if we didn't know. At least for the time being. And when Dumbledore told us about the prophecy—'

'THAT BLOODY PROPHECY AGAIN!' I yell out in frustration. I escape Mum's grip and start pacing. 'All my life has been dictated by that prophecy. And now you tell me your deaths were too?'

Dad answers, his hazel eyes full of sadness. 'Yes, Harry. Dumbledore told us that "the power the Dark Lord knows not" and that can defeat him is love. Me and Lily had it, because we loved each other, and our love was – and still is – stronger than anything, even death. But you, Harry, you were only a baby. Even if you did have the power, you were too little to understand it, for you could barely understand what happened all around you.'

Mum takes over then and says 'And however strong our love is for you, you couldn't understand it enough so that it could protect you and give you power. The only way it would protect you was if we ourselves placed it upon you.'

'But why couldn't you wait until I was old enough to understand it?' I ask them.

Mum gives a sad smile 'Because we knew that on that night, Peter would betray us.'

'You could have killed him then!' I yell.

'No,' Dad shakes his head. 'Even if Peter hadn't betrayed us – or would have died – sooner or later, Voldemort would have found us. And for us, your protection was what mattered.'

'So we placed the protection on you the only way we could: we gave our lives to save yours and thus gave you the power to vanquish Voldemort.'

'Our lives didn't count as much as yours did, Harry,' Dad says, his eyes sad as he does so. 'Because you alone can defeat him, and save the wizarding and muggle world from chaos.'

I'm silent for a few minutes, my head bowed as I assimilate all of this. Finally, my eyes full of tears, I meet their gazes 'So you did all of this… to protect me?'

They nod and once again we hug. We part minutes after as I say 'But I told you… In fourth year, Voldemort took my protection away. He could touch me…'

Mum smiles knowingly at this and says 'Love cannot be taken away, Harry. He may have taken your protection away…'

'But not your power,' Dad goes on. 'A power that stands in the love you feel for Ginny and those around you.'

I now understand why Mum told Ginny that without her I cannot defeat Voldemort. I nod and smile at them 'Thank you.'

Dad places an arm around Mum as she says to me, her emerald eyes teary, 'Go now, Harry, and do not be sad. We'll meet again and then we will have all eternity for ourselves.'

I nod again and blink to keep my tears back. And before I know what happens, their images are driven away and the pain comes back.

& & & & &

I feel the pain again, and once again I fall on my knees. The landscape twirls around me, and I feel my stomach starting to revolt. Then, solid ground is under my feet again. I support myself with my hands, and gasp for breath.

I hear voices, and I recognize Hermione. 'We were worried sick! You shouldn't have gone, Ginny!'

'Hermione, for the last time, I'm perfectly fine, and Harry— HARRY!'

I hear someone calling my name and rushing to me, then I feel hands on my shoulders and I recognize Ginny calling my name softy.

I hear someone gasping, and then a soft sob, but I cannot raise my head. I need to be alone… Alone… Ginny seems to feel this, as I hear her say 'Ron, Hermione, please, we'll have this conversation in the morning.'

'I—Okay. Ginny, just be there for him…'

I hear footsteps fading away, and a door closing, but I cannot speak, and instead touch my forehead to the floor and whisper 'I failed…'

I let my tears run freely for long minutes, in which Ginny stays by my side.

Finally, I stand up and walk to the fireplace, where I sit on the couch. I motion for Ginny to come and join me, and she gives me a warm hug I return fully. Choking on my words, I tell her everything I have just witnessed.

She cries with me, but ends up saying, a wise gleam in her eyes, 'Everything happens for a reason, Harry. Now, you know why your parents died and you're also aware of your power.'

I nod, and taking her hand in mine, gaze at the crackling fire. 'I was wrong, Ginny. That prophecy has not and never will dictate my destiny. I will choose for myself what I will do and what I will not do. And now, here, with you as my witness, Ginny, I say this: I _will_ kill Voldemort. Not because the prophecy says so, and not because that's what everyone expects of me. When I kill him, it will be to avenge the deaths of my parents and those of all the innocents he has killed.'

I then turn to Ginny and, with tears in both our eyes, we share a blissful kiss that holds all our love for each other in it.

And at that moment, I know that whatever will happen, however the path I choose will turn out, I _will_ fulfill my oath.

And Ginny, Ron and Hermione will be by my side.

THE END

& & & & &

_Well, I hope you enjoyed the end. This fic was mostly based on Harry, so sorry if Ron and Hermione haven't had a huge role._

_Review one last time on your way out!_

_Tigerlilystar_


End file.
